You cant stop the beat But people will try!
by redxredxrose
Summary: Sorry for the lame title... it was all I could come up with! So this is what happens when someone decides that Penny should be with somone her own color. Mostly PennyxSeaweed but with hints of Trink. Enjoy!
1. Happily Ever After?

**Okay... Ummm hello! This is a Hairspray fanfic that I just couldnt get out of my head so I wrote it down... And I would really like to thank dbfan87 for all her help and for putting up with my spazzy (is that a word?) e-mails... Thanks! Oh, and another thing- I made this chapter short so I could get a feel for if people wanted me to continue... or not. I'm hoping for the first one but whatever. OKay, I'll do the disclaimer and then I'll be done... Promise!**

**Disclaimer: I cant really think of a cute and witty way to say I dont own Hairspray so- I dont own Hairspray!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Penny? Penny? PENNY?!" Seaweed cried shaking Penny's shoulders gently.

"Mmmm?" She asked looking up from her book.

"Girl, you read more than…" He searched his brain for a good analogy. "Someone who reads to much for her own good."

"That was the best you could do? And I _like_ to read, thank you very much!" She pouted pulling her boyfriend down on the park bench with her. He laughed and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Penny tossed her book on the ground and wrapped her arms around Seaweed's neck. "You know I think I found something I like more than reading."

"Oh, really?" He asked touching his nose to hers.

"MmmmmHmmmm."

"And what is it?" She leaned her head down so it was next to his ear.

"Chocolate." He smiled devilishly and leaned in for another kiss. When his face was inches from hers Penny jumped off the bench and ran towards the ice-cream man. "Your paying!"

When they both had their ice-cream (hers chocolate, his vanilla) they went and sat on the swings. Once they were done with their frozen dairy products Seaweed looked at Penny swinging. Her plaid skirt, white blouse, and knee high socks with brown penny-loafers may not have been fashionable but she was still the most beautiful girl to him.

"You know, Penny, I think you owe me for the ice-cream." She arched an eyebrow.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I think a kiss would cover it." He said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Only if you can catch me!" She bounded down towards the lake. _'That girl has more energy than Tracy… and that's saying something!' _He thought chasing after her. He quickly caught up and grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the ground a few inches. Penny began to laugh. Then they both caught sight of a white boy about their age running towards them.

"Put her down!" He yelled, coming to a stop in front of them. His dark brown hair was a little ruffled from his run and his outfit didn't look suitable for the park, khaki slacks, a white button-up shirt, and black shoes completed his look. Seaweed shrugged and dropped Penny on her feet. "Are you okay miss?" He asked. Penny glared at him. "Is this _negro_ bothering you?" His voice held a touch of distain. Penny's face twisted into a look of disgust.

"No, I'm not okay. Here I am having a perfectly good time with my boyfriend and-" He cut her off.

"_Boyfriend_?"

"Yes, boyfriend." Seaweed growled wrapping his arms protectively around her waist.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought-"

"What? Because he's black I wouldn't like him?" Her gaze turned colder.

"Well…" He said implying that was exactly the case. The breeze picked up and Penny shivered.

"Come on baby, your mom'll be wanting you back soon." Penny nodded and turned to follow him. The boy grabbed Penny's arm and said in a low voice:

"If you change your mind, you can always call me." He slipped his phone number into her palm.

"Penny?" Seaweed called a few yards away.

"Coming!" She called. She turned back to the stranger.

"Penny… pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Just leave me alone!" She said turning away. She looked at the paper he had given her. In neat cursive it said:

_Alec Goldwin_

_2242 Orchid Lane_

_722-3874_

_Call me!_

In disgust she shoved it in her pocket and hurried to catch up with Seaweed.

"What did he want?"

"Hmmm? Oh! He just wanted to apologize." She lied. She didn't know why but she didn't think Seaweed needed to know. It's not like she was ever going to see him again.

"Good." He said pulling her closer. As they walked down the street they got their usual look of disappointment and mortified confusion from passers by. Penny was in no mood to be messed with today so she glowered at everyone. "Baby, are you okay?" Seaweed asked a little nervous.

"Just a little steamed… I'll get over it." He kissed the top of her head and shrugged.

"Aint no thang, girl. He's a jerk." They stopped in front of her home. "Well, goodnight, my princess." He said cornally bowing. She giggled and curtsied back.

"My prince." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and they both headed home.


	2. Romeo and Juliet

**Well, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Why must you make me say that I dont own them?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day after school Penny waited for Seaweed out side the school and caught his sister just before she left.

"Penny!" The younger girl cried wrapping her arms around her brothers girlfriend.

"Hey, Little Inez!" Penny laughed returning the hug. "Where's Seaweed?"

"Oh, he got detention. I think he fell asleep in class."

"Oh…" Penny sighed trying not to look to crestfallen.

"He'll be out in an hour or so." She added trying to cheer up the girl that was like her big sister.

"Thanks, I'll just read or something." With that the littler girl skipped off mumbling something about reading too much. Penny giggled and reached into her bag for her book but realized she had left it at the park yesterday. _'Oh, god, please don't let anything happen to it!'_ She thought running (as best as she could in jumper) to the park. She found the bench where she an Seaweed had been the day before. "Where is it?" She whispered dropping on her knees and combing the grass.

"Lose something?" She turned.

"Yeah, my boo-" She stopped. Standing there was Alec Goldwin from yesterday holding her precious book. He flipped open the cover.

"Property of Penny Pingleton." He closed it. "It is yours?" She stood up and brushed the dirt from her knees.

"Yes." He gave her a small, slimy smile and glanced at the title.

"Romeo and Juliet. So, Juliet, where's your Romeo?"

"Detention." She gulped.

" You know, I could be persuaded to give it back." He said walking closer to her.

"What do you mean persua-" then realization dawned. "No way. You can keep it. I don't want it_ that _badly." She spat backing up.

"Yes, but I want _you_ that badly." He reached out to grab her arm but she was already running out of the park and to one of the two people she could trust most in the world.

"Hello, Mrs. Turnblad. Is Tracy home?" She asked trying not to let her voice shake.

"MmmmHmmm, honey, she's in her room." Edna said allowing the tiny girl to squeeze past her. Penny tore up the steps and into Tracy's room where she and Link were in the process of making out.

"I think it's sweet and all how much you both love each other but I don't have time for raging hormones right now." The two broke apart, both turning a violent shade of red. Tracy could sense something was wrong though.

"Penny, are you okay?"

"No!" She wailed and ran to Tracy's arms for a comforting hug.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Her friend asked. Link walked around the bed so he was kneeling next to her on the floor.

"Did Seaweed do something?" He asked.

"No," Penny's voice shook as she tried not to cry. She then proceeded to tell them about Alec and their conversation in the park.

"We're going back there!" Tracy exclaimed jumping off the bed, tying to formulate a plan in her mind as she paced.

"No!!!" Penny practically shouted, horrified at the thought. "I don't ever want to see him again!"

"Penny, I think you should tell Seaweed." Link suggested from his spot on the floor. Penny shook her head sadly.

"I don't want to upset him, and I don't want him to feel like I would even consider his _'offer'_!"

"And I don't want to see you hurt!" Tracy spoke softly but fiercely.

"The least we can do is get you your book back." Link suggested knowing how much she loved her books. Penny nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, but not a word to Seaweed."

Penny journeyed back home with Tracy and Link in tow. She went to her laundry room and retrieved the piece of paper Alec had given her and returned to her friends, hands shaking. Tracy handed her the phone to dial.

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" A woman's voice asked.

"Umm, hi. Is Alec there?" Penny asked trying to control her nerves.

"He is… Who might I say is calling?"

"Penny."

"Just a moment, Alec," the woman shrieked. "Telephone!"

There was a muffled shuffling around then:

"Hello, Penny." She could picture his sickening smile.

"I want my book back, Alec." She stated trying to sound forceful. Tracy could read the expression on her face and she leaned in so her ear was almost touching the phone.

"MmmmmHmmmm, but I might still need to be persuaded." Tracy grimaced listening. Penny looked at her friends as if to say 'What do I say?' Tracy whispered something to her friend and Penny repeated it with as much force as possible.

"Just meet me in the park in fifteen minutes. We can discuss it then."

"Ok, I'll meet you there but…" he paused. "Leave your negro boyfriend behind." The line disconnected and Tracy had to gently pry the phone away from her best friends tight grasp.

Penny shivered as the trio stepped outside. Partly due to the chilly autumn wind, but mostly at the thought of having to Alec's disgusting face again. As the three walked along they heard a voice calling Penny's name. Penny turned and her face lit up in delight. Seaweed was running towards them. He reached his friends and wrapped his arms around Penny.

"Sorry I had to stay late. Mr. Jackson caught me sleeping in math and well… we exchanged words." They all laughed imagining the scene in their head. "So, where are we off to." Penny froze. She didn't know how to tell Seaweed about her book without letting him know about Alec.

"The park." Link answered simply. Penny shot him a 'thank you' look. He nodded and the group continued on. When they reached the park Tracy spotted a Frisbee lying in the grass. They were a little early so she picked it up. She figured if all else failed she could bash Alec over the head with it.

"Hey guys," she held up the Frisbee "Wanna play?" They formed a square and played until Penny spotted Alec approaching the park. As soon as she caught the Frisbee she threw it as hard as she could. Seaweed missed it and went it sailing a few hundred yards.

"I'll get it." he called over his shoulder as he jogged away. Penny, Tracy, and Link walked towards Alec with very grim looks on their faces.


	3. A Well Deserved Beating

**A/N: Hello! I know this chapter is short so I'm going to try to get a second one posted today as well... Um yeah, so now for the disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... except my computer... Might as well use it!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Penny, it's nice to see you again." Tracy shivered. Penny was right he was disgusting. "I see you brought friends. I recognize you both from The Corny Collins Show." The couple nodded their heads. Tracy nudged her friend in the side. Penny took a few timid steps forward.

"Give me my book back." Alec looked at the hardcover in his hands.

"I believe there is still a matter of persuasion."

"I'll give you persuasion!" Tracy growled wishing she still had that Frisbee.

"Edgy, edgy." Alec said holing up his hands. "This is between myself and Penny." he looked her directly in the eye. "Now about the persuading…" She paled and glared.

"Just give me my book and you can go harass someone else." She scowled. Alec's attention shifted behind her where Seaweed was coming into view.

"I told you to leave him at home." Anger was pulsating through his voice. Tracy and Link automatically looked over their shoulder to see who he was talking about. Penny opened her mouth to reply when Alec grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her closer. He placed a bruising kiss on her pale pink lips. She fought back trying to get him to let her go and guess who picked the right time to come back. When Seaweed saw what was happening to Penny his face twisted into pure furry. He ran forward and yanked his girlfriend out of Alec's grasp.

"What do you think your doing?" He shouted punching Alec in the stomach. Some nearby bird watchers spotted what was going on and ran to the pay phone to call 911. "She's my girlfriend." Kick. "You knew that!" Slap.

By this time Link was trying to break the two up and Penny had found shelter in Tracy's arms once more. The girls watched horrified as blood soaked the ground. The police showed up and tried to pull the boys apart. Finally Penny overcame her shock and walked closer to the brawl.

"Seaweed," she said softly. "Stop." He dropped his arms and the police pulled him away. Penny ran over to him before he was put in the cop car. "I'm sorry." She whispered. He nodded.

"I know."

"I love you." Before he could respond the police had put him in the car and drove away. Suddenly Penny was full of more rage than she had ever been in her entire life. She marched back to Alec who was checking the damage done to him self.

"Well, that takes care of that." He said simply. "Now, where were we?" Penny's eyes narrowed and she pulled her hand back and punched Alec in the face. If his nose wasn't broken before hand then it surely was after she was done. Tracy ran over and put her hands on Penny's shoulders.

"Come on, lets go home." Penny shook her head.

"No, I should probably go see Miss Maybelle." She walked off as if she was in a trance. After she was out of sight of the park that's when she began to sob, and that's how Miss Maybelle found her on the door step minutes later.


	4. All My Fault!

**A/N: Well, I promised it!**

**Disclaimer: Must you make me say it twice in one day? I'm depressed enough!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Penny, honey, are you alright?" The older woman asked pulling the girl inside the house.

"Miss Maybelle, I did something horrible." She sniffed.

"What happened honey?" The woman asked kindly.

"Seaweed is in jail and it's all my fault!" Her shoulders started to shake.

"Tell me what happened." She said firmly. So Penny eventually told her story between sobs. "Honey this isn't your fault!" The woman murmured pulling Penny closer. "You just got mixed up into this."

"But, Seaweed-"

"I cant do anything for him. We don't have much money so bail is pretty much out of the question." She gave a sad sigh. "I'll go down there and see what I can do. As soon as I know anything I'll let you know." She pulled her coat off the hook by the door. Lil' Inez walked into the room.

"Penny, Seaweed will be ok." The two sat back down together. Penny looked at the younger girl and realized she didn't give her enough credit. She smiled sadly.

"You don't blame me?"

"Heck no!" Inez said vehemently. "I blame that creep, Alec." Penny gave a small, involuntary smile. Inez tried to keep her happy. "I'd have done exactly what Seaweed did if I were there."

Penny looked at her companion. "Inez, I want you to promise me you'll never use violence as a first resort. I'm being a total hypocrite here, but I don't want what happened to Seaweed happening to you." Inez nodded.

"Sure thing." She said solemnly and extending her hand. The two gave a complicated "secret" handshake and Penny rose from the couch.

"I'd better be getting home."

"Wait!" Inez cried running up the steps. She came back down with her hands behind her back. "Hold out your hand." Penny did as she was instructed and Inez dropped a small locket in her hand.

"Inez, what's this?"

"My necklace. You could pawn it and use the money for Seaweed's bail!"

"Oh, honey, no." Penny's voice shook as she tried not to cry. "I couldn't sell your necklace."

"If you don't I will." The little girl stated stubbornly. "And let's face it… I'll probably get ripped off." Penny nodded.

"Okay, but if your momma asks, this was _your_ idea." They shared a grim smile and Penny hurried out the door.


End file.
